El Crisol
by TheComentator
Summary: Blu tiene un accidente en un viaje de barco a un evento junto a Linda y Tulio, sin embargo solo logra sobrevivir él en una isla. Años más tarde logra regresar a Rio, pero su vida ya no será la misma. (Eventos después de Rio 2)
1. Seis años

**Que hay?**

 **Aquí les traigo un nuevo proyecto que estoy iniciando, algo diferente a mi otro fic un poco más intenso, espero que lo disfruten...**

 **Seis años**

"No me importan esas drogas, ese es tu trabajo" —dijo el guacamayo, mirando toda la ciudad desde el techo, pero estaba demasiado oscuro para ver su rostro, solo se podía apreciar una figura negra.

"Jefe, solo mate a los narcos a cargo de esta operación. Tú, estúpido, sólo nos echaste todo a perder" —dijo un guacamayo militar con acento ruso.

"No me escuchaste. Era tú trabajo" —aclaró el guacamayo en toma cruel e intimidante.

"Pero…"—trató de hablar otro guacamayo.

El guacamayo contempló un rato más la ciudad, luego dirigió su mirada al otro guacamayo y se abalanzó sobre el guacamayo militar, agarrándole fuerte del cuello.

"No me escuchaste…Dije: 'Fue tu trabajo', ¿no?" —el guacamayo se pronunció.

En ese momento, una luz al parecer de un carro pasó por allí y reflejó, exponiendo al ave. Él era un ave de color rojizo, pero no igual de rojo que un guacamayo escarlata. Las plumas de este guacamayo eran de un tono más oscuro. Él era bastante alto y bien fornido; empezó a mirar fijamente hacia los ojos de los otros guacamayos con cara de asesino. Sus parecían como si hubiera matado a alguien antes. Sus ojos rojos reflejaban a la misma muerte, sobre todo al guacamayo que estaba mirando en ese momento.

"O…ok" —asintió el guacamayo militar, en shock por la falta de respiración.

El oscuro guacamayo rojo soltó su cuello, mientras veía como caí al suelo, tosiendo y tratando de volver a respirar.

"Te había dicho que amo esta ciudad, Jason" —le dijo el guacamayo rojo a otro que estaba detrás de él y luego volvió a ver a la hermosa ciudad de Rio—"Bueno, lo sé. Me gustan las luces, los aromas, siempre te despierta para sentirla e identificarte con ella"

"Ehm…Jefe" —interrumpió el guacamayo militar con acento ruso.

"Lo sé Jason ¿Por qué quise arruinar la ciudad con crimen y drogas? Bueno, es porque uno a veces necesitar ser malo, para llegar a ser bueno. Quiero gobernar Rio, quiero que sea mía…"—explicó el guacamayo— "Ahora de vuelta a lo nuestro ¿Qué hay de los contrabandistas de aves?"

"Ellos se están encargando" —Ambos guacamayos sonrieron.

"Vamos a gobernar esta ciudad, Jason…Rio será nuestra"

* * *

En una parte de Rio muy lejana a donde estaban los guacamayos criminales, se encontraba un guacamayo de alas verdes volando rápido, a través de varios edificios, carros y personas para poder regresar a su hogar. Él cargaba dos cosas en sus patas, lo primero era una flor blanca para su pareja y mango enorme para toda su familia. Exhaló bastante profundo y olió el mango mientras iba volando.

"Perfecto, estoy seguro que les va a gustar" —se dijo a sí mismo.

Luego cambió de camino de la ciudad a la selva, y comenzó a volar más lento. Después de algunos minutos de vuelo, comenzó a aterrizar. Él llegó a un nido de madera, cerca de la casa de unos humanos, el cual nunca le importó. Él metió su cabeza a dentro del nido para echarle un vistazo.

"Hey, chicos miren lo que encontré" —dijo el guacamayo de alas verdes, pero nadie respondió—"Cielo…niños… ¿dónde pueden estar?"

"Ok niños, están listos para el desayuno" —dijo una ave hembra desde la casa de los humanos.

"No de nuevo" —se quejó el guacamayo volando hacia la casa y abriendo la ventana.

"Oh si Carla, me olvidé preguntar… ¿cómo fue tu primer día de trabajo?" —preguntó Perla.

"Genial mamá, Nico y Pedro aprecian bastante mi ayuda en el club" —respondió Carla.

"Y que tal tú Bia, ¿cómo te fue?" —preguntó Perla, mientras preparaba los dos últimos panqueques.

"No mucho, solo cosas de ciencia. He descubierto el radio de hijos que pueden tener Rafael y Eva, ellos podrían tener alrededor de 50 en aproximadamente 5 años" —respondía Bia, mirando sus apuntes.

"NERD" —gritó Tiago, jugando con una pequeña bola en su ala.

"Oye, sabes que eres un…"—dijo Bia molesta, pero luego fue interrumpida.

"Niños, tranquilos" —advirtió Perla, entonces Bia y Tiago dejaron de pelear.

"Tranquilos sobre qué" —el guacamayo de alas verdes entró a la casa.

"Papá" —gritaron los tres niños y volaron hacia él para abrazarlo, provocando que lo tumben en el suelo, mientras que Perla sonreía a la escena.

"Hey Walter" —sonrío Perla.

Carla, Bia y Tiago se levantaron de Walter y empezó a caminar hacia Perla con la flor blanca. Ellos se abrazaron, por lo cual Walter aprovechó para poner la flor en cabeza, para que al final compartan un tierno beso.

"¿Pensé que habíamos hablado sobre el comer comida humana?" —preguntó Walter retóricamente.

Perla bajó la mirada al suelo, donde se encontraba una pluma azul oscura en su pata, luego dirigió su mirada de vuelta a Walter.

"Perla, yo…"—intentó explicarlo.

"Está bien, es solo que entre los cojines del sofá me lo encontré y…"—dijo Perla, pero se detuvo por las lágrimas que empezaban a caer de su rostro, a lo que Walter de inmediato la abrazó.

"Recuerda que siempre estaré aquí contigo" —le dijo Walter-

"Gracias amor"

Luego de ese momento sentimental, la familia de aves levantó los platos y llevaron los panqueques con ellos al techo, donde había una especie de terraza, donde se sentaron a desayunar en silencio.

"Mmmm Carla prende la televisión, quiero ver qué hay de nuevo en las noticias" —indicó Perla, mientras comía un bocado de su panqueque.

"Ok mamá" — obedeció Carla.

"Buenos días ciudadanos de Rio, aunque la tasa de crimen ha aumentado bastante en los últimos meses. Tenemos una gran noticia para ustedes, después de lo que sucedió hace 6 años" —comentó la reportera. Toda la familia al escuchar las noticias, se quedó boquiabiertos e impactados.

"No puede ser" —dijo Perla incrédula.

* * *

A unos cinco mil kilómetros de las costas de Rio, un guacamayo azul volaba por el bosque con bastante prisa. Sus plumas estaban cubiertas con lodo y también estaban muy alborotadas, era como si no se hubiera limpiado varios meses. Este estaba siendo perseguido por un jaguar, pero suertudamente el guacamayo azul tenía mucha experiencia con esto. Luego de unos segundos más de vuelo, él aterrizó rápidamente y sacó su pequeño cuchillo, poniéndolo en sus patas. El jaguar estaba aún corriendo a toda velocidad, entonces el guacamayo azul despegó y comenzó a volar hacia el felino. De un momento a otro, los dos se encontraron, el guacamayo lo esquivó y al mismo tiempo lo apuñaló en su pata. El jaguar gritaba del dolor, corriendo por todos lados sin sentido de rumbo, mientras que el guacamayo azul lo veía irse, así se sin más remedio dio un giro y se fue volando.

"¡Maldición es el segundo esta semana, debe ser temporada de apareamiento otra vez!" —exclamó el guacamayo azul a sí mismo, quien era Blu—"Diablos, allá va mi cuchillo" —prosiguió hablando consigo mismo mientras hacía piruetas en el aire. Hasta que se percató de gran bote que había llegado a la isla, este era un gran crucero que venía con varios turistas. Blu se acercó a un árbol cerca del crucero y empezó a examinarlo.

"No jodas" —gritó Blu quien a la primera impresión dudo, pensó que era una ilusión o una jugarreta de su imaginación, pero luego comenzó a recobrar el sentido y creer que sí era un barco.

"Tengo que intentarlo" —Blu comenzó a volar hacia el barco, voló sobre las palmeras, llegó a la costa de la playa, hasta que se detuvo en una palmera que tenía el nombre "Blade" tallado, Blu escavó debajo de la palmera y sacó una caja metálica roja escondida en la arena. Él la abrió y dentro había una capa negra, un frasco de polvo negro, un libro lleno de nombres, dos batutas, sus fundas y una daga pequeña, totalmente negra y brillante. Blu cerró la caja y la llevó consigo hasta el barco.

* * *

 **De regreso a Rio**

"Tenemos excelentes noticias. Después de 6 años desde el terrible accidente náutico, en el que se llevó la vida del guacamayo azul, su propietaria y un ornitólogo en un viaje a Las Bahamas a un espectáculo de aves. Ahora nos han confirmado que el guacamayo azul está vivo, y está siendo trasladado de vuelta a Rio, donde podrá ser reunido de nuevo con su pareja y sus hijos"

"No puede ser, Blu" —dijo Perla empezando a temblar su cuerpo.

"Pa…Papá está vivo" —Carla comenzó a llorar.

"Espera, ¡¿qué?!" —exclamó Walter.

"¡Papá está vivo!" —festejaba Tiago saltando.

Perla empezó a ser atacada por emoción y comenzó a llorar; su cuerpo la venció cayendo al suelo de rodillas, rompiendo en llanto.

"Perla, ¿Estás bien?" —preguntó Walter preocupado.

"¡Él…él…él está vivo!" —exclamó Perla—"¡Está vivo!"

Perla no podía dejar de llorar, pero pudo recuperarse; mientras que Walter la miraba confundido.

"¿Eso cambia algo entre nosotros?" —preguntó Walter preocupado por la relación que tenía con Perla.

"Por supuesto que no cariño" —dijo Perla poniendo su ala en su pecho y luego quitándola—"Pero también, aún sigo sintiendo algo por él" —dijo Perla, empezando a tener un ataque de pánico por todos los sentimientos encontrados por saber que Blu estaba con vida.

" _¿Aún amará a Blu? ¿Qué será esa sensación extraña que siente en el estómago?"_

"¡Tengo que irme!" —exclamó Perla.

Luego ella salió por la ventana, dejando a los cuatro guacamayos sentados sin hacer nada., voló tan con alto como pudo y comenzó a planear en dirección hacia el club de samba, necesitaba que sus amigos le ayudaran con esto, después de todo, Walter nunca ha conocido o visto a Blu, y Carla, Bia y Tiago, sólo comparten algunas memorias de Blu.

Ella logró aterrizar en el club de samba y después localizó a Rafael, Nico y Pedro, saludándose.

"Chicos, tengo una gran noticia" —dijo Perla con ojos llorosos.

"¿Todo bien Perla?" —dijo Rafael notando las lágrimas en los ojos de Perla.

"¿Qué pasa?" —Pedro replicó.

"Es…es sobre Blu" —dijo Perla—"Está vivo"

"¡Está vivo, esto es grandioso!" —gritaron Nico y Pedro por la emoción, pero se dieron cuenta que Rafael no estaba tan feliz.

"Nico, Pedro" —Rafael suspiró y le aclaró—"Estoy feliz también chicos, pero Perla siguió con su vida ¿Qué pasará cuando él regrese?"

"Ohh" —dijo Pedro.

"Perla, cuando él regrese, tendrás que decirle todo, estoy seguro que estará bien y comprenderá, pero no dejes que te afecte esta situación, ponte feliz, está vivo"

"Tienes razón" —dijo Perla levantando la vista y sonriendo.

 **2 días después**

"Blu, ten cuidado con tus puntos de sutura, no las rasgues, mantenlas limpias y sobre todo por favor ten cuidado" —le advirtió el ornitólogo, mientras el avión que los traía, aterrizaba. Blu solo asintió y el avión se detuvo, por lo que el ornitólogo cargó a Blu quien estaba en una jaula.

"Ten cuidado Blu" —dijo el hombre abriendo la jaula, entonces Blu tomó su caja roja y salió volando. Blu empezó a volar alto sobre los árboles y dirigiéndose hacia la ciudad, tomó bastante aire y dejo que la brisa toque sus plumas que ahora estaban limpias.

"Joder se siente bien estar en casa" —se dijo a sí mismo.

Luego de haber sentido la brisa en sus alas, aterrizó en un edificio, para que pueda respirar y disfrutar el paisaje que no había visto en tantos años.

"Estoy de vuelta en casa" —Blu tomó un respiro profundo y empezó a mirar a las personas de Rio que disfrutaban su vida. Después despegó inmediatamente, pero apenas alzó el vuelo, alguien lo cogió de su cola con un aparato; así que miró para atrás para que ver que lo impedía volar, aunque apenas volteó fue golpeado fuertemente, quedando inconsciente.

"Vamos estúpido despierta, despierta" —un guacamayo escarlata empezó a cachetearlo, por lo que Blu comenzó a recuperar la conciencia.

"Eso es" —dijo un guacamayo de alas primarias rojas.

Blu movió su cabeza de un lado a otro para recuperar el sentido, así que empezó a ver a su alrededor, para ver donde se encontraba. Él estaba en una especie de cuarto desordenado y oscuro, que apenas había una ventana, donde se veía al solo que comenzaba a salir. Luego dirigió su mirada a las tres aves paradas frente a él. Todos ellos tenían una máscara puesta y estaban cargando armas cada uno. Luego él trató de moverse, pero sus alas y sus patas estaban atadas.

* * *

"Ok, entonces una batuta, y dos cuchillos, puedo encargarme" —habló Blu a sí mismo y luego sonrío.

"Disculpa azulito…algo chistoso"

"¿Que no estamos listos? Tenemos todo listo, la única cosa que estamos haciendo es asegurarnos que no escapes. Un contrabandista está viniendo a llevarte"

"Oh ya veo. Entonces puedo deducir que tú trabajas para el contrabandista" —replicó Blu confiadamente.

"Sí, y luego vamos a ir por el dinero y usarlo para irnos de Rio" —dijo el guacamayo sosteniendo un cuchillo.

"Idiota, no digas nada" —le insultó uno de los guacamayos rojos, golpeándolo en la cabeza.

Otro guacamayo rojo estaba mirando fijamente a Blu todo el tiempo, hasta que inclinó su cabeza, a lo que Blu se tambaleó un poco y luego se detuvo.

"No vas a escapar" —dijo él, mientras que los otros guacamayos que discutían se detuvieron y observaron a Blu.

"Ya lo hice…"—Blu se paró dejando en el piso las cuerdas, mostrándose completamente libre.

"ATRÁPENLO" —gritó uno de los guacamayos escarlata.

Los tres guacamayos empezaron a correr hacia Blu, por lo tanto él adoptó una postura de combate. Luego se abalanzó sobre el guacamayo con las alas rojas, quien sujetaba un cuchillo, de inmediato lo golpeó y le quitó el cuchillo de sus patas, agarrándolo e instantáneamente hizo un movimiento fugaz y le cortó el cuello, abriéndose y causando que el ave muera desangrada. El otro guacamayo escarlata levantó la batuta y embistió a Blu; sin embargo logró agacharse y esquivar el ataque del guacamayo, para después acercarse rápidamente a él y clavarle el cuchillo en el pecho. Después dirigió su mirada hacia el último guacamayo que se estaba escapando; así que tomó el cuchillo del pecho del guacamayo muerto y lanzó un tiro perfecto hacia el ala derecha del guacamayo, hiriéndolo y haciendo que caiga al suelo fuertemente. Blu se aproximó lentamente hacia la ave, una vez que estuvo a su lado, la sujeto del cuello, ahorcándolo.

"¿Quién…quien eres tú?" —dijo la ave con complicaciones.

"Nadie puede descubrir mi secreto" —dijo Blu con seriedad, mirando fijamente a los ojos de su víctima. Estuvieron unos segundos en silencio, mientras el guacamayo rojo mirada los ojos de Blu, él no veía en ellos, pero sí unos ojos asesinos, unos ojos que nunca habían visto un día brillante.

"¿Qué?"

Blu empezó a presionar más el cuello del guacamayo, hasta que lo agitó fuertemente, escuchándose un sonido seco, pero con eco "crack". Blu dejó al guacamayo en el suelo y se fue volando, tratando de quitarse la sangre de sus plumas, mientras que algunas lágrimas empezaron a caer de sus ojos.

"Perla"

* * *

"¿Se ve bien el ambiente, chicos?" —preguntó Perla.

"Sí, claro se ve genial" —respondió Rafael—"La única pregunta es dónde está, ellos dijeron que estaría ya aquí"

"Tranquilo Rafa, seguramente se distrajo con algo" —explicó Pedro.

"Sí, tiene razón" —agregó Carla.

Lo que pasaba era que Perla, Carla, Bia, Tiago, Rafael, Nico, Pedro y Walter habían organizado una fiesta de bienvenida para Blu en su nido de madera.

"Chicos, aquí viene" —dijo Walter entrando rápidamente al nido. En ese instante, todos de fueron a sus posiciones, la mayoría se puso en los rincones de la casa, una vez que se organizaron, estuvieron esperando treinta segundos, hasta que Blu entró al nido de madera, entonces empezó a echar un vistazo a toda la casa, entonces se percató que había un gigantesco cartel en el techo que decía...

"¡Bienvenido a casa Blu!" —exclamaron entusiasmados todos los participantes. Blu solo se paró incómodamente, tratando de no ser vencido por sus emociones, estaba tan feliz y contento que su cuerpo lo venció y se dejó caer de rodillas.

"Blu" —murmuró Perla.

Blu estuvo con la mirada en blanco en el cuarto, hasta que algo pasó, él comenzó a llorar, hasta que rompió en llanto, como si fuera un niño.

"Casa" —sollozó Blu, entonces todos los que estaban allí empezaron a llorar, era como un festival de llanto, todos fueron hacia Blu y lo abrazaron muy fuerte, durante bastante tiempo.

"Es increíble estar de vuelta, los amo chicos" —dijo Blu llorosamente—"Carla, Bia, Tiago, mírense, como han crecido, ya están grandes, como quisiera haber estado con ustedes" —continuó Blu—"Rafael, Nico, Pedro, ¿cómo han estado?" —preguntó Blu.

"Hemos estado bien, hermano" —respondió Pedro, a lo que Blu sonrió.

"Perla…Perla" —tartamudeó Blu y empezó a llorar otra vez, al igual que Perla quien ya estaba al frente suyo.

"Blu, estoy aquí" —dijo Perla.

Apenas terminó de decir Perla, ellos se abrazaron fuerte, Blu no quería dejarla ir nunca, después de seis años en la infernal isla, casi se había olvidado de Perla, bueno de casi todos en realidad. Blu no quería dejar ir a Perla otra vez. Él todavía la amaba con todo su corazón.

"P…Perla…yo" —intentó decir Blu.

"Shhhhhh Blu, lo sé, estoy aquí" — Perla le susurró al oído.

Los dos rompieron el abrazo y Blu se quedó mirando los ojo de Perla, él había olvidado lo hermosa que era, había olvidado cuan hermosa era por dentro y por fuera, y justo ahora todas esas cosas estaban regresando, a llenar su vacío de nuevo. La única cosa que él quería era darle un beso a su hermosa cara, Blu se empezó a acercar a Perla para darle un beso profundo y romántico; sin embargo ella lo apartó de él, lo que hizo que se confundiera bastante, entonces dejó de mirar a Blu y le sonrió a Walter, quien se acercó a Blu y le estrechó su ala para saludarlo.

"Blu, es un placer conocerte" —dijo Walter sujetando su ala.

Blu vio a Walter con la mirada en blanco, pero por dentro tenía un millón de pensamientos girando en su cabeza. Perla conoció a alguien más, continuó con su vida y Blu pensó que cuando regresaría, todo sería como antes. ¿Cómo podría haber pensado eso? Después de todo lo que había pasado en la isla, él solo pensó en él mismo.

"Sí" —dijo Blu incómodamente y le dio una sonrisa falsa, pero no sacudió su ala en el saludo.

"Tengo que irme" —agregó Blu dirigiéndose a la salida.

"¿Blu?" —preguntó Nico—"¿Estás bien?"

"Tengo que irme" —dijo Blu y entonces salió volando, perdiéndose en la noche.

"¡Papá!..." —gritaron Carla, Bia y Tiago, mientras veían como se alejaba.

"Chicos, dejen que se vaya" —dijo Rafael trayendo a los chicos de vuelta—"Necesita tiempo, eso es todo"

Las lágrimas comenzaron a caer de nuevo de los ojos de Blu, pero estas no eran de felicidad, eran de dolor. Él comenzó a volar a través de los edificios, buscando su escondite con sus cosas, esperando que aún estén allí. Mientras volaba, empezaron a venirle recuerdos a su cabeza.

* * *

 **6 años atrás…**

Era una noche con tormenta en el océano y Blu, Linda y Tulio estaban en una de las habitaciones del bote.

"Muy bien Blu, repasemos, cuando camines hacia el escenario, ellos quieren que estemos presentables, entonces levanta tu cresta tan alto como puedas, los jueces aman las crestas grandes y Linda maten tu brazo bien firme y ten un buen equilibrio mientras Blu se presenta"

"Suena bien" —dijo Linda y Blu graznó en acuerdo.

"Ok genial, entonces cuando lleguen al centro del escenario, tú tienes que…"—indicó Tulio pero interrumpido por gran rayo que golpeó el barco.

"Wow, eso fue enorme, ¿deberíamos preocuparnos?" —preguntó Linda.

"Tranquila, John es el mejor navegante de bote que he conocido" —Tulio respondió y continuó con su explicación—"Bueno, entonces cuando estemos…"—Tulio trató de continuar, pero otro rayo golpeó el barco.

En ese momento, el barco comenzó a ladearse verticalmente, los tres empezaron a gritar con todas sus fuerzas mientras se sujetaban de donde podían, era algo difícil porque empezó a girarse el barco, poniendo todo de cabeza, así que se sujetaron de la parte de las varillas del camarote, mientras el barco comenzaba a hundirse así como el Titanic y la habitación comenzó a inundarse de agua con bastante presión.

"Tulio, no aguanto más" —gritó Linda tratando de no soltarse.

"Aguanta Linda" —gritó Tulio tratando de acercarse a ella, pero Linda ya no pudo aguantar más y se soltó de las varillas, cayendo al agua succionándola por la presión.

"¡Linda!" —gritaron Tulio y Blu.

El bote se hundió completamente y el agua seguía llenando la habitación, Blu se lanzó al agua buscando a Linda por unos segundos, pero se quedaba sin aire y la presión seguía aumentando, así que trató de nadar hacia la ventana, pero estaba cerrada, vio hacia arriba y no encontró a Tulio, además se empezaba a quedar sin aire, casi a punto de ahogarse; Blu empezó a entrar en pánico, tratando de buscar un lugar por donde escapar, pero su visión empezaba a fallarle. Justo cuando iba a desmayarse y ahogarse, una mano lo sujeto y lo llevó fuera del agua.

Tulio nadó hacia la puerta de emergencia que tenía en su cuarto y salió del bote, llevando consigo la puerta como flotador, Blu empezó a recuperar la conciencia y miró como el bote terminaba de hundirse.

"Lin…Linda! Tenemos que regresar por ella" —graznó Blu a Tulio con todas sus fuerzas.

"Blu, ella se ha ido…no podemos regresar…es demasiado tarde" —dijo Tulio con los ojos llorosos, ambos se quedaron mirando como el bote se hundí cada vez más en el océano, ellos habían perdido a alguien importante en sus vidas.

"Linda" —ambos dijeron y comenzaron a llorar su pérdida.

Los días pasaban y Tulio y Blu aún seguían con vida en medio de la nada, aunque había encontrado una de las balsas salvavidas. Ellos apenas estaban sobreviviendo, con casi nada de comida y agua, ya que lo habían perdido todo en el choque. Las gaviotas estaban rondando el bote desde hace un rato, viendo a Tulio y Blu bastante débiles.

"Blu" —dijo Tulio mirando a Blu, quien estaba jugando con sus patas, él lo escucho y lo miró, entonces graznó para darle a saber que lo estaba escuchando.

"No hay comida suficiente para los dos" —dijo Tulio a medias, a lo cual Blu asintió tristemente.

"Quiero darte esto" —dijo Tulio sacando un pequeño cuaderno de su bolsillo. Blu caminó hacia él tomando el libro, se percató de las iniciales "BH" y luego lo abrió, viendo que había un montón de nombres.

"El aviario fue solamente un disfraz para algo mucho más espectacular" —Blu lo miraba confundido.

"Estábamos iniciando un programa llamado 'Black Hunter' " —dijo Tulio, mientras que Blu le graznó para saber que estaba escuchando.

"Era programa para sepultar y desaparecer a todos los contrabandistas de aves de Rio, iba a salvar la vida de muchas aves" —agregó Tulio—"Sobrevive Blu y tacha cada nombre en este libro" —él le explicó y luego se paró en el bote.

"Tulio, ¿qué estas haciendo?" —preguntó Blu.

"Sobrevive Blu" —dijo Tulio y luego saltó de la balsa y empezó a nadar al lado contrario del bote.

"Sobrevive"

"¿Tulio?"

Tulio empujó la balsa mandando lejos de dónde estaba y dejando a Tulio lejos en medio del océano.

"¡Tulio!" —gritó Blu, así que trató de utilizar sus alas como remos, pero no fue útil.

"¡SOBREVIVE!"

* * *

Blu llegó al edificio dónde estaba su escondite y vio que su caja roja aún seguía ahí, así que se acercó y la abrió. Tomó el frasco con el polvo negro y se echó un poco encima, haciendo que sus plumas empiecen a tornarse negras como la medianoche. Luego él tomó su capa negra y la deslizó entre las aberturas de sus alas. Luego se puso la capucha negra y tomó su cuchillo negro y su batuta y las puso en su espalda.

"Mi nombre es Tyler Blu Gunderson. Por ser años estuve atrapado en una infernal isla, con solo un objetivo: sobrevivir. Para vivir en la memoria de mis amigos, daré caza a todos los contrabandistas en Rio; pero para hacerlo, tengo que hacer alguien más, algo más. Me volveré un Black Hunter (Cazador oscuro)"

 **Continuará...**

 **Espero que les haya gustado este nuevo proyecto, que pronto habrá otro cap. Siento otro ambiente para Blu, algo más xD**

 **Sí les gusto ojala dejen un review y sino también para ver que puedo mejorar.**

 **R4**


	2. Bienvenido a casa (Parte 1)

**Hola que tal? Aquí les traigo una nueva actualización de mi fic, que recomiendo leerlo con palomitas o cancha jeje, disfrútenlo**

* * *

 **Bienvenido a casa (Parte 1)**

* * *

" _Estuve varado en una isla durante 6 años. He soñado todas las frías y oscuras noches con mi rescate, desde que llegué aquí. Durante esos 6 años, he tenido un solo pensamiento, un objetivo… sobrevivir. Sobrevivir y un día regresar a casa. La isla tenía muchos peligros, para vivir tuve que convertirme, en más de lo que era… hacer de mí un arma. Estoy regresando no como el tímido, torpe y miedoso guacamayo que naufragó… sino como el guacamayo que hará justicia a aquellos… que han envenenado mi ciudad, mi hogar. Mi nombre es Tyler Blu Gunderson"_

Un nuevo día se acercaba a la ciudad de Rio, las aves empezaban a volar por la ciudad o la selva en busca de su desayuno o a pasear, la misma rutina, pero había un ave que era la excepción, ese guacamayo azul con algunas cicatrices que en su cuerpo, estaba en un edificio alistando sus cosas, ese era Blu, quien una vez que terminó de alistar, agarró la cosas que tenía en su escondite, y comenzó a volar con la ciudad buscando algo en especial, que pueda ayudarle. Luego de varios minutos pudo encontrar un recuerdo, una memoria, una tienda de libros abandonada conocida para él, esta era la tienda que le pertenecía a Linda, estaba sucia, desordenada, debía ser porque nadie había estado en años en esa tienda, nadie la había tocado desde que él desapareció. Blu entró en la tienda y empezó a recordar los distintos momentos que pasó acá con Linda o con su familia o amigos. Siguió paseándose, hasta que encontró una puerta que iba hacia el sótano de la casa, entonces la abrió y entró volando hasta el interruptor luz y lo encendió viendo un cuarto todo polvoriento y desordenado.

Blu voló hacia una mesa y abrió el libro que le dio Tulio, luego sacó una carta de su interior que decía "abrir en sótano de la librería" y empezó a leerla…

" _Querido Blu_

 _Si estás leyendo esta carta, es muy seguro que este muerto, al igual que Linda. Como te había comentado hemos desarrollado en secreto el programa Black Hunters, cazadores de los contrabandistas y justicieros de Rio. El programa comenzó hace dos años con la ayuda de varios colegas y ayudantes mandados de Norteamérica, elaboramos todo un plan de ataque, compramos armamento y varios aparatos de última tecnología. Hace algunos meses habíamos robado una lista con todos los nombres de los contrabandistas que están en Rio y empezamos con la fase dos del plan para poder detenerlos, estuvimos reclutando personas, pero nuestros enemigos eran tan poderosos que asesinaron a todos nuestros agentes, incluyendo a todos los miembros de la organización, logré escapar gracias a este viaje, pero fue en vano, terminamos aquí atrapados, pero me di cuenta que hay alguien que puede corregir mis errores y recuperar Rio y ese eres tu Blu, yo confío en ti, por favor nunca te rindas y tacha cada nombre en esa lista. Es por eso que te dejé un mapa atrás de esa carta para que puedas encontrar mi búnquer central…"_

Al instante que terminó de leer esa carta, Blu la volteó y vio un mapa del sótano con unos números que indicaba donde se encontraba el búnquer secreto y la contraseña para ingresar. Sin perder el tiempo, fue rápidamente hacia la locación que estaba detrás de un librero grande, vio que podía caber atrás de él y se metió por el filo, una vez que llegó vio que había una puerta con una cerradura con teclado, así que dedujo que debía ingresar los números, cuando los ingresó, esta puerta se abrió dejando entrar el aire a la habitación después de tanto tiempo. Blu entró a la habitación y de repente se encendieron las luces de esta, dejando mostrarse un computador, varios utensilios, armas, cuchillos, un procesador, aparatos tecnológicos y distintos compartimientos, una vez que vio todo eso, siguió leyendo la carta.

"… _ahí encontraras todo lo que necesites para poder terminar con la lista y sobre todo devolver la paz a Rio, además logré hacer un equipo muy interesante que te ayudará a comunicarte, cuando lo pruebes me entenderás, sin más que decir, espero que logres acabar con el crimen en Rio y recuperar la armonía, confió en ti Blu, buena suerte Black Hunter"_

Blu terminó de leer la carta y fue directo hacia el computador, donde puso en la mesa el libro con los nombre y empezó a estudiarlos y buscarlos por internet, que recursos tenían, influencias, dinero, crímenes, obras y otros datos de interés. Luego de eso, empezó a arreglar el búnquer y el sótano dejando todo ordenado y listo para cuando lo necesite; empezó a averiguar los objetos y aparatos que tenía, después se dirigió a un cuarto aparte dónde comenzó a instalar varias cosas y máquinas para poder entrenar. Más tarde, sacó varias láminas de acero y empezó a cortarlas, transformándolas en pequeños cuchillos, lo que se le puede llamar como cuchillo balístico, Blu empezó a hacer bastantes de estos. Una vez que terminó, se dirigió hacia un maletín que había encontrado unas horas antes, que decía su nombre.

"Para Blu" —dijo Blu leyendo la etiqueta, luego se acomodó en su sitio y abrió la maleta, donde encontró un aparato pequeño. —"¿Qué es esto?"

Blu empezó a examinar el objeto que le había dejado Tulio, y vio que este se ponía en la garganta, ya que tenía una correa, se lo puso y lo activó.

"Que extraño apa…"—dijo Blu sorprendido, con una voz diferente a la suya—"Oh por dios, no puede ser lo logró" —decía Blu emocionado hablando con esa voz nueva—"Logró hacer modular mi voz y transformarla en traductor, para poder hablar con los humanos…esto me va a servir de mucho"

Blu cerró el maletín, agarró su capa negra y se la puso, agarró sus armas y sus cuchillos y se puso el polvo negro volviéndose totalmente negro. Una vez terminado, vio por última vez su objetivo en la computadora y se fue volando saliendo de la librería.

La noche todavía era aún muy joven en la ciudad de Rio. Blu contemplaba la vívida y resplandeciente ciudad, los carros aportaban a eso con sus luces que iluminaban las calles y a las personas que caminaban, disfrutando de la vida. Blu pensaba sobre todas las cosas que se había perdido, mientras estaba desaparecido. En la isla no había fiestas, cumpleaños, festividades, solo era sobrevivir.

Blu, mientas volaba, saco de su bolsillo de su capa, el libro que le había dado Tulio, entonces se detuvo en un edificio con buena iluminación para mirar el contenido. Cuando llegó, empezó a buscar el nombre que había investigado hace un rato en el búnker. "Matt Hardson y sus aves, los alas rojas y los gemelos escarlata"

"Matt Hardson huh. Supongo que tenemos nuestro primer objetivo" —se dijo Blu así mismo—"Me pregunto, ¿dónde estará su escondite?"

Una vez que terminó de leer, Blu cerro el libro y lo guardó en su bolsillo de su traje, antes de tirarse del edificio, cerrando los ojos sin volar, dejándose caer. Unos momentos después, dio un respiro profundo, abrió sus ojos de nuevo y antes de tocar el suelo, abrió sus alas y se detuvo a unos metros, empezando a volar hacia la oscuridad. Él ya estaba listo para su misión. Siguió volando esquivando por la parte más oscura de Rio, sin casi visión; empezó a ganar velocidad en sus alas para llegar al máximo potencial en sus habilidades aerodinámicas. Una vez llegado a su máxima velocidad, se fue en picada hacia el suelo por donde entró a un sector desconocido para sus amigos u otros, pero conocido por ser el escondite de la mayoría de los contrabandistas.

* * *

 **6 años antes**

Pasaron días y semanas, tan solo comiendo piezas pequeñas de la comida de la balsa, cada día. Blu estaba demasiado débil y mareado. Cada día que pasaba, se quedaba con menos comida y agua en la balsa, en ese momento estaba en la delicada franja entre la vida y la muerte. Cada hora y cada día que pasaba en el mar, él estaba más cerca de desfallecer; lo único que lo mantenía con vida era el deseo de Tulio antes de morir y que Linda le hubiera dicho que continuara y que no se rindiera, es lo que ella hubiera querido.

Esa imagen que lo atormentaba a Blu cada día, el pensar en ella, cayendo en el agua y ver al barco hundirse, lo torturaba demasiado. Él se sentó un rato en la balsa con su contenedor de comida, eran alrededor de las tres de la tarde, según Blu, agradeciéndose a sí mismo por haber tomado las clases de horarios del día cuando estaba en Minnesota. Estaba empezando a tener un poco más hambre de la que ya tenía hace un rato, así que se acercó al contenedor que tenía y lo abrió con su ala.

"Oh…no" —dijo Blu tranquilamente, pero a la vez ruidosamente.

Blu estaba completamente sin nada de comida y agua, entonces tomó el contenedor y los arrojó al mar, hundiéndose poco a poco.

"Lo…lo siento Tulio" —susurró Blu al cielo, así que solo se echó en la balsa, estaba demasiado débil, cansado y hambriento que poco a poco empezó a quedarse dormido.

* * *

Blu había entrado en las zonas peligrosas de Rio, aterrizó en una pequeña casa y empezó a observar todo el sitio. Él necesitaba información sobre la ubicación de Matt Hardson, por lo cual se pudo percatar que había varias aves y humanos también, hablando y divirtiéndose. En ese momento, decidió preguntar a una de las desconocidas aves, quienes estaban seguro que no tomarían en serio su disfraz, entonces él voló hacia un grupo de cinco aves que estaban hablando sobre algo de frutas. Apenas aterrizó se empezó a acercar a ellos silenciosamente, cuando estuvo detrás de ellos, habló con una voz gruesa.

"¿Dónde está Matt Hardson?" —habló Blu de una manera siniestra y con lentitud.

Las aves voltearon a verlo por un momento y se percataron de sus plumas oscuras y extrañas, su capucha negra, su cuchillo y otros extraños objetos en su espalda.

"¿Quién se supone que eres, Batman?" —dijo una de la aves, entonces todo el grupo se empezó a reír de la broma.

"Yo… yo lucho por la justicia" —bromeó otra de las aves del grupo. Blu ya no aguantó las risas y las bromas, entonces se movió rápido hacia el que le había dicho Batman y lo agarró del cuello asfixiándolo, hasta dejarlo inconsciente, entonces los demás comenzaron a irse contra él, por lo que había causado a uno de sus compañeras. En ese momento, Blu empezó a esquivarlos uno por uno, sus golpes eran muy lentos, no tenían nada de estilo de pelea, por lo que a Blu no le fue difícil acabarlos y dejarlos inconscientes, hasta que llegó al último que estaba en pie, este era el más pequeño de todos y estaba temblando ante la presencia de Blu, sin más tiempo que perder Blu corrió rápido hacia él y lo agarró del cuello, impactándolo en el suelo.

"Tranquilo viejo, por favor no me hagas nada" —dijo el guacamayo asustado, viendo los ojos perturbadores de Blu.

"¡¿Dónde está Matt Hardson?!" —exclamó Blu de forma frívola.

"Ahm…Ahm, te refieres al contrabandista ese, ¿no?" —respondió muchas más asustado el guacamayo. Blu no dijo nada ni se inmutó, lo cual hizo entender al guacamayo que sí era la persona que buscaba. —"Él… él está en una casa amarilla grande, está…está a unas cuadras para allá"

El guacamayo señaló y miró el lugar a dónde debía ir Blu, entonces pasó un carro apuntando sus luces hacia dónde estaba el guacamayo, encegueciéndolo por un instante, cuando recuperó la visión, vio que Blu ya no se encontraba con él, era como si se hubiera esfumado.

* * *

Blu se levantó de la balsa y empezó a sentir algo húmedo en sus patas, hasta que se percató que el agua comenzaba a llenarse en toda la balsa, hundiéndola poco a poco; Blu entró en pánico, porque sabía que si se hundía sería su final, ya que no tenía energía suficiente para volar, entonces agarró un balde que había allí y comenzó a llenarlo y botar el agua al mar, cada vez se quedaba sin energía para hacer lo que estaba haciendo.

Estuvo un rato así, hasta que no pudo seguir botando más agua, dejo caer el balde y se echó en uno de los rincones de la balsa que aún no se había hundido, mirando al cielo.

"Lo siento Tulio… no pude… cumplir tu promesa" —dijo Blu empezando a desfallecer poco a poco, hasta que miró hacia su derecha y vio que había una isla a unos kilómetros de distancia, Blu se levantó sin creer lo que veía y solo exclamó hacia el cielo—"Gracias…dios mío"

* * *

Blu seguía volando hacia la dirección y las indicaciones que le había dado el guacamayo, mientras pensaba en su objetivo.

" _Matt Hardson… sus crímenes van más allá de contrabando y robo… pero se las arregló para intimidar, sobornar o matar… a quien se interpusiera en su camino…No me ha conocido aún"_ —pensó Blu viendo la casa amarilla de que el guacamayo le habló, sobrevoló el techo y se paró por una ventana de tragaluz, viendo a su objetivo, otras dos personas armadas charlando y dos guacamayos con un par de cuchillos en sus espaldas.

"Entonces una vez que lleguemos aquí, todo estará listo, las aves entregadas y el dinero en nuestras manos" —explicó el contrabandista Matt Hardson, con un mapa en la mesa, a sus compañeros.

"Eso es genial jefe, pronto seremos millonarios" —comentó uno de los trabajadores.

"Sí, es lo bueno que nos trae esta tierra plagada de aves exóticas" —agregó otro de los trabajadores.

"Por cierto, el carga…"—dijo Hardson, pero fue interrumpido por una de la bombillas de luz que se rompió de la nada, dejando a oscuras la habitación.

"¿Qué demonios pasó con…"—uno de los trabajadores no terminó de hablar, puesto que un cuchillo pequeño estaba clavada en su cuello, sin más que luchar, cayó al suelo desangrándose.

"¡Diablos, jefe corra!" —exclamó el trabajador, adviritiendo a su jefe quien inmediatamente comenzó a correr a la salida. El trabajador sacó su arma y empezó a disparar al techo y a las ventanas, sin saber si le daría a su objetivo, hasta que escuchó una voz atrás suyo.

"Hey, fallaste" —dijo Blu con su traductor de voz, para luego lanzarle un cuchillo balístico directo al pecho. El trabajador se agarró el pecho y viendo que comenzaba a sangrar, empezó a quedarse inconsciente, entonces justo antes de desfallecer vio al cuarto de donde vino la voz y probablemente el cuchillo y solo vio una sombra negra, antes de cerrar las ojos y caer al suelo muerto.

Por otro lado, Hardson logró llegar a la puerta de salida, justo cuando iba a abrir la puerta y escapar, un cuchillo atraviesa su mano, para luego se incruste con ella en la pared.

"Aaaaaah…maldición" —exclamó del dolor Matt, mientras trataba de sacarse el cuchillo de su mano, pero no por mucho otro cuchillo más grande atraviesa su mano que utilizaba para sacar el pequeño cuchillo, incrustando amabas manos en la pared—"Aaaaaah…esto duele…joder" —se quejaba Matt aún más, hasta que sintió una brisa atrás suyo, un objeto puntiagudo en su nuca.

"Espera… espera, sólo…sólo dime que quieres" —dijo el contrabandista temblando de miedo.

"Escúchame bien Matt Hardson…"—dijo Blu con su cambiada y apretando más el cuchillo—"Liberarás todas las aves que capturaste"

"¿Qué?"

"Tienes hasta mañana a las 10 pm"

"¿Quién eres?"

"Nadie" —dijo Blu volando hacia el techo.

"Bien Señor nadie, escúchame bien si te veo otra vez, estás muerto" —dijo Hardson amenazantemente, entonces Blu volteó y le lanzó un cuchillo que raspó su oreja y se clavó en la puerta al lado de su ojo.

Blu salió volando por la ventana del tragaluz que se encontraba rota por las balas que había disparado el contrabandista a la loca, solo por darle al guacamayo. Una vez que salió dirigió su mirada hacia el Cristo Redentor, que al parecer era su destino, abrió las alas preparándose para volar, pero no consiguió llegar lejos, puesto que una cuerda lo sujeto de la pata impidiéndole continuar.

"Pensaste que sería fácil" —dijo un guacamayo escarlata halando de la soga que tenía atrapado a Blu.

"En realidad aún lo sigo pensando" —respondió Blu lanzando sus cuchillas hacia el guacamayo, entonces justo cuando lo iban a herir apareció otro guacamayo igual que él, defendiéndolo con un cuchillo y desviando todas las cuchillas.

"¿Qué tal ahora, idiota?" —preguntó el otro guacamayo sonriendo, mientras hacía trucos con su cuchilla.

"Huh, los gemelos escarlata" —respondió Blu aterrizando enfrente de los dos, mientras empezaba a sacar su cuchillo negro por detrás.

"Esta será la última vez que respires malnacido" —dijo el primer gemelo escarlata, sacando su cuchillo.

"No dejaremos que eches a perder los planes de mi dueño" —aclaró el segundo gemelo.

"Pues yo no dejaré que Rio se siga hundiendo" —dijo Blu antes de cortar la soga rápidamente y atacar a los gemelos.

Blu empezó a combatir con ellos, cuchillo con cuchillo como si fueran espadas, la ventaja de número la tenían los gemelos, pero Blu tenía la fuerza. En un momento de la batalla, Blu logra herir a uno de los gemelos en su ala, quien retrocede y su gemelo ocupa su lugar, golpeando a Blu haciendo que caiga al techo que desnivel de la casa. El gemelo vuela rápido hacia arriba y se deja caer para dar el golpe de gracia, sin embargo cuando su cuchillo hace contacto con el cemento, Blu no estaba en ese lugar, hasta que el gemelo logra escuchar un murmullo detrás de él dejándolo estático.

"Eres lento" —dijo Blu mientras penetraba con su cuchillo la espalda del guacamayo para salir por su pecho, matándolo casi instantáneamente.

"Hermanooooo" —gritó el guacamayo escarlata, viendo a su hermano fallecer ante las garras de Blu—"Desgraciado, te voy a asesinar" —agregó con odio y sed de sangre el gemelo, abalanzándose sobre Blu quien logró esquivar sin problemas al ave.

"¡Hijo de…!" —exclamó el guacamayo escarlata, golpeando con todas sus fuerzas con su cuchillo, el cuchillo de Blu, quien se defendía sin ningún problema de cada estocada.

"Cualquiera que perjudique la vida de los animales, las aves o las personas, pagará el precio" —dijo Blu con seriedad, golpeando con su cuchillo el mango del cuchillo del guacamayo, provocando que se parta en dos y salga volando de ese sitio. En ese momento, Blu golpeó al guacamayo y lo agarró por la espada, poniendo su cuchillo al borde de su cuello.

"¿Quién…quién eres?" —preguntó el guacamayo escarlata con algo de miedo.

"Yo…era alguien común, pero ahora…" —respondió Blu cortando el cuello del guacamayo y dejándolo en el suelo desangrándose—"…soy alguien diferente"

Blu miró hacia el cielo oscuro y luego dirigió su mirada hacia la ciudad para comenzar a volar hacia ella, sin decir nada, ni hablar, ni pensar, ni recordar, solo quería llegar a su casa.

 **Al día siguiente**

Blu se encontraba volando hacia lo que había sido su nido hace seis años, quería aclarar lo que pasó el día anterior. Él aterrizó en la salida del nido y vio que no había nadie, entonces escuchó unos sonidos en la que fue casa de Linda y Tulio, ahora era de otras personas, igual de amantes de las aves; él aterrizó en la ventana y la abrió para ver algo que le costaba creer, Perla preparando panqueques.

"Eh, hola" —saludó Blu tímidamente, viendo a sus hijos ver la televisión y a Perla hablar con Walter, quienes se distrajeron al escuchar a Blu.

"Hola Blu, ¿Qué tal?" —saludó Perla alegremente, viendo como Blu aterrizaba en frente de ellos.

"¿Cómo estas Blu?, no te hemos visto desde ayer, ¿todo bien?" —preguntó Walter algo preocupado.

"Sí todo bien, solo necesitaba tiempo para asimilar las cosas" —respondió Blu con algo de tristeza.

"Si te entendemos" —dijo Perla dulcemente.

"¡Papá!" —exclamaron Carla, Bia y Tiago al unísono, mientras volaban hacia su padre, para abrazarlo con fuerza.

"Hola niños, bueno ya no tan niños, jaja" —dijo Blu abrazando a su hijos, que ya habían crecido bastante desde la última vez que los vio.

"¿Por qué te fuiste temprano papá?" —preguntó curiosa Bia.

"Sí, queríamos hablar y ponernos al día" —agregó Carla.

"Lo lamento chicos, tuve un día recargado de emociones que tenía que salir un tiempo para asimilar las nuevas cosas y ponerme al tanto" —respondió Blu.

"Entiendo" —dijeron Carla y Bia.

"Hey pa, ¿qué te parece si nos ponemos al día?" —dijo Tiago agarrando una pelota pequeña y haciendo piruetas.

"Sí vamos papá"

"La pasaremos genial"

"Nunca diría que no, vamos a jugar"

"Siiií" —gritaron los niños volando fuera de la casa—"Vamos papá"

"Ya voy" —dijo Blu, pero Walter se lo impidió.

"Espera Blu quiero hablar contigo un segundo" —dijo Walter sonriendo, mientras volaba hacia afuera hacia donde se encontraban los jóvenes esperando—"Un rato chicos, tengo que decirle algo a su padre, ya los alcanza" —Bia, Carla y Tiago asintieron y se adelantaron un poco.

"¿Qué es lo que sucede?" —preguntó Blu confundido.

"Verás Blu, esta noche estamos organizando una fiesta de bienvenida para ti" —dijo Perla entusiasmada.

"Esperamos que pudieras venir, ya que tú eres el invitado de honor" —dijo Walter abrazando a Perla.

"Bueno no lo sé, aún estoy tratando de volver a la realidad" —dijo Blu indeciso.

"Y qué mejor que una fiesta para reencontrarte con tus amigos" —respondió Walter alegre.

"Si, vamos Blu, te divertirás, necesitas distraerte" —dijo Perla animando a Blu.

"(Suspiro) Supongo que tienen razón, está bien iré" —aceptó Blu con una ligera sonrisa.

"Excelente, es a las 8 de la noche, no llegues tarde" —dijo Perla, mientras miraba el reloj de la pared—"Oh no, llegaré tarde para ayudar a los muchachos a arreglar"

"Jaja, mira quien habla de puntualidad" —bromeó Blu.

"Ja-ja, muy gracioso Blu ya nos vemos" —dijo Perla despidiéndose con un abrazo a Blu y luego se despidió de Walter con un beso, incomodando bastante a Blu—"Hasta luego amor"

"Adiós mi ángel" —se despidió Walter viendo partir a Perla

"Bueno… yo tengo que irme" —dijo Blu incómodo, empezando a volar hacia la ventana.

"Espera Blu" —dijo Walter deteniéndolo en la ventana.

"¿Qué sucede?" —preguntó Blu confundido.

"Solo quería preguntarte algo que Perla, no tiene el valor de decirte, ya que piensa que te puede herir" —dijo Walter.

"(Suspiro) Creo saber de qué se trata" —dijo Blu bajando un poco la cabeza.

"¿En serio?" —preguntó Walter algo sorprendido.

"Sí, es sobre lo que pasó en la isla, bueno solo dile que no se siga preocupando por mí, la isla no me cambió sigo siendo el mismo guacamayo de siempre, solo que más viejo" —mintió Blu con una sonrisa falsa y mirando hacia sus hijos quienes lo esperaban con ansiedad.

"Claro, se lo diré" —dijo Walter viendo como Blu despegaba rumbo con sus hijos, para jugar con ellos, al último murmuró algo y se fue volando en dirección contraria de Blu y sus hijos.

"Él no sabe nada"

 **Continuará...**

 **Buenooo, espero que les haya gustado la primera parte o aunque sea entretenido, poco a poco subiremos el suspenso, porque en la segunda se vienen revelaciones y nuevos hechos, sin más que decir nos vemos en el otro cap y no se olviden de dejar review.**

 **R4**


	3. El extraño

**Que hay? Aquí les traigo otro capítulo después de tiempo, pero aún tiene mucho suspenso que dar.**

 **El extraño**

Las horas pasaron rápido sobre todo cuando uno se divierte con su familia, Blu y sus hijos ya estaban exhaustos del paseo y los juegos que habían hecho durante todo el día, apenas vieron que ya casi estaba anocheciendo, regresaron al aviario que había construido Blu hace seis años. Todos vieron que Perla y Walter estaban en la casa compartiendo un momento romántico.

"Ehm hola chicos" —saludó Blu incómodamente, interrumpiendo a Perla y Walter, quienes solo sonrieron.

"Hey, hola Blu" —saludó Perla alegremente.

"¿Cómo estuvo su día?" —preguntó Walter a los jóvenes guacamayos.

"Estuvo genial, fuimos a pasear a todos lados" —respondió Bia.

"Sí, también comimos helados" —agregó Carla.

"Al último jugamos fútbol y otros juegos y vaya que mi papá ha mejorado bastante, nos ganó todos los partidos y las carreras" —finalizó Tiago algo sorprendido.

"Si digamos que he mejorado un poco" —dijo Blu modestamente.

"Bueno es genial que se hayan divertido y seguro tendrán bastante hambre" —agregó Perla volando a la ventana de la casa.

"Pues claro" —gritaron los jóvenes guacamayos a su madre.

"Por suerte sobraron varios panqueques de la mañana" —Perla abrió la ventana y todos pasaron adentro, a excepción de Blu quien los observaba con ligera sonrisa desde afuera.

"Hey Blu no te quedes afuera" —dijo Walter viendo a Blu en la ventana.

"Bueno no quiero incomodarlos" —respondió Blu algo tímido.

"Para nada además no quieres panqueques, recuerdo que eran tus favoritos, sobre todo con moras azules" —dijo Perla sacando un plato con panqueques y poniéndoles moras.

"Sí pa ven" —dijo Tiago incentivando a su padre.

Blu sólo sonrío y voló hacia los demás, poniéndose al lado de ellos. Blu tomó un bocado del panqueque, recordando un sabor que no había olvidado desde hace 6 años, entonces comenzó a comer el panqueque rápidamente que ni siquiera se detenía a respirar o aunque sea a saborear.

"Más despacio papá o te vas a enfermar del estómago" —dijo Bia de manera cortés.

"Mm…mm, lo siento es que no había probado nada bueno luego de seis años" —replicó Blu.

"Entonces, ¿qué hiciste allá?" —preguntó Perla, a lo que Walter se percató con detalle.

"Huhmmm" —tartamudeó Blu.

"¿Qué comiste? ¿Qué hic…"—divagó Perla con el tema, hasta que Blu la interrumpió.

"Perla, no quiero hablar sobre la isla ahora. No estoy listo todavía"

"Lo siento Blu, no quise…"—Perla se disculpó.

"Está bien, no te preocupes"

"Bueno, oye papá, no te olvides que Nico y Pedro, están organizando una fiesta de bienvenida para ti, esta noche" —dijo Carla, intentando cambiar la conversación.

"Oh claro, es cierto. Tenemos que estar allí para las 7 pm" —dijo Walter siendo la organizada ave que es.

Los siguientes segundos estuvieron todos callados, excepto por la televisión que estaba encendida.

"Carla, ¿podrías apagar la televisión, por favor?" —preguntó Perla, ya que se estaba incomodando por el sonido de la televisión, por lo que solo quería comer en silencio.

"Sí claro" —respondió Carla. Ella se dirigió hacia el control remoto para apagarlo, pero cuando lo agarró, por error cambió de canal a un noticiero.

"¡ _Noticias de último minuto!"_

"Ups" —murmuró Carla.

" _Esta mañana, la policía encontró 3 cuerpos en los barrios bajos de Rio, además de 3 aves muertas en el techo. Estos dos estas conectados por los cortes causados y laceraciones que sufrieron antes de su muerte. Una de las aves y las personas comparten el mismo patrón de degollamiento del cuello y los otros de apuñalamiento. Más información nos trae el detective Herman…_

 _Las víctimas de estos homicidios son algunos de los trabajadores del famoso contrabandista Matt Hardson, y sus aves también eran, es por eso que vamos a agarrar a ese cruel maniático, llevarlo con la justicia…_

 _Más de esta historia a las diez…_ " —Carla en ese instante, apagó la televisión.

"Eso da algo de miedo" —dijo Tiago.

"Sí lo es, es horrible" —agregó Bia.

"Igualmente" —dijeron al mismo tiempo Walter, Perla y Carla.

"¿Qué piensas tu Blu?" —preguntó Walter a Blu, cortésmente.

"Es bueno ver que la policía está mejor en Rio, ahora" —dijo Blu sonriendo.

* * *

El bote llegó hasta la orilla y Blu saltó de la balsa y se tropezó con una roca, cayéndose en la arena. Estaba tan débil, pero la arena estaba tan caliente que le hacía sorprendentemente bien a sus frías y húmedas plumas. En ese momento miró hacia arriba y vio un árbol de mangos, sin perder el tiempo voló con la única reserva de vuelo que tenía y agarró el mango del árbol, para luego caer al suelo con algo de dolor. A Blu no le importaba si estaba verde, pasada, fresca o perfecta, aún así quería probar algo bueno.

"Oh demonios" —dijo Blu llenando su pico con el mango—"Oh joder"

Blu estaba tan feliz, ya que fue tenía uno de los mejores mangos que había probado en su vida y aparte ya estaba lleno de energía, lo que más necesitaba ahora. Él se acabo el mango en tan solo dos minutos. Una vez que lo terminó, se sentía tan refrescado, que fue a la orilla de la playa y se lavó. Después de una hora, Blu decidió que ya era hora de buscar un refugio y hacer una fogata. Por lo que se fue directo hacia el medio del bosque y empezó a volar de árbol en árbol, entonces en un rato de vuelo, encontró un buen espacio abierto para aterrizar y poder descansar. Luego tomó varias ramas y pedazos de tronco y hizo un círculo con rocas para poner el rastro de la fogata, también hizo una cama hecha de pequeñas hojas.

Después empezó a buscar ramas secas para hacer el fuego, entonces una vez que las encontró las puso en posición, ensamblo las dos varas en el centro creando un pequeño hoyo en la madera, luego comenzó a tomar otros trozos de madera y las puso al lado de sus ramas y algunas hojas también, para frotarlo una y otra vez con toda la fuerza que tenía. Al final de hacer el procedimiento durante diez minutos, logró hacer fuego, para poder secar sus plumas y mantenerse seco.

"Muy bien ya está listo, ahora todo lo que necesito es encontrar algo para mantenerlo encendido y luego estaremos…"—exclamó Blu a él mismo, hasta que sintió un dolor punzante en su ala—"AAAAAARRRRRGGGGG" —gritaba Blu en dolor.

Blu fue acuchillado con un cuchillo balístico, atravesando su ala derecha. Él miró detrás de él que estaba parado un halcón lanario, agarrando un pequeño cuchillo, idéntico al que tenía en su ala. Blu se quejó del dolor un poco más, su visión se volvió borrosa y se desmayo por el dolor.

* * *

Las horas pasaron rápido y la noche estrellada baño a toda la ciudad de Rio. Todo el grupo de spix y Walter fueron hacia el club de samba de Nico y Pedro. Cuando llegaron se toparon con un guacamayo grande militar resguardando la puerta de entrada del club.

"¿Quién es?" —preguntó Blu.

"El guardia…él ha estado allí durante años" —dijo Perla sin pensar—"Ouh verdad"

Blu solo sonrió ante lo que le dijo, luego aterrizaron frente al guardia, para luego pasar al club.

"Hey Rex" —saludó Perla.

"Hola Perla…" —devolvió el saludo Rex y luego dirigió su mirada hacia Blu —"Blu, el ave del momento. Es un honor conocerte" —dijo Rex estrechando su ala, lo cual Blu la estercho igual y este sonrió.

"Por este camino por favor" —dijo Rex abriendo la "puerta" del club y dejándolos pasar.

Una vez dentro del club, había cientos de aves bailando y divirtiéndose. Había bebidas, música, bailarinas, lo cual Blu analizó todo el panorama y se percató que el club había sufrido un cambio completo desde que estuvo naufrago, además había nuevos bares y un nuevo escenario, aparte que estaba mucho más grande que el anterior. El lugar estaba fantástico, aunque en ese momento la visión de Blu fue interrumpida por los anfitriones de la fiesta.

"Hey…Hey, ¿qué hay aves?" —saludó Pedro.

"Amigos, este lugar luce genial" —opinó Blu.

"Gracias hermano, ah verdad, voy a apertura la bienvenida" —exclamó Nico volando hacia el escenario y cogiendo el micrófono.

"Atención todo, déjenme hacer esta fiesta más emocionante para nuestro amigo Blu. Si no lo sabían, Blu estuvo en una isla durante seis años y creo que no ha estado de divirtiéndose mucho, así que hagámosle recordar como divertirse"

En ese instante, la música comenzó a sonar y Nico y Pedro comenzaron a cantar.

 _Meet me where the sunlight ends_

 _Meet me where the truth never bends_

 _Bring all that you're scared to defend_

 _And lay it down when you walk through my door_

 _Throw all of it out on the floor_

 _Your sorrow, your beauty, your war_

 _I want it all, I want it all_

"¿Podrías dedicarme esta pista Blu?" — dijo Perla sujetando a la ala de Blu.

"Cómo en los viejos tiempos" —respondió Blu tomando la ala de Perla.

 _Bring your secrets, bring your scars_

 _Bring your glory, all you are_

 _Bring your daylight, bring your dark_

 _Share your silence_

 _And unpack your heart_

 _Show me something the rest never see_

 _Give me all that you hope to receive_

 _Your deepest regret dies with me_

 _The days when you stumble and fall_

 _The days when you grind to a crawl_

 _The treasure that hides behind your walls_

Blu y Perla estaban bailando con todo el sentimiento, paso a paso, movimiento a movimiento; mientras tanto Walter lo miraba de lejos como se divertían.

"Ehm padrastro, ¿me concederías esta pieza?" —preguntó Carla viendo que su padrastro esta volviéndose un poco celoso.

"Claro que sí" —accedió Walter sonriendo.

 _I want it all, yeah I want it all_

 _Bring your secrets, bring your scars_

 _Bring your glory, all you are_

 _Bring your daylight, bring your dark_

 _Share your silence_

 _And unpack your heart_

 _Unpack your heart_

 _Oh, I'm on your side_

 _So shed your shadow_

 _And watch it rise_

 _Oh, I'm on your side_

 _So shed your shadow_

 _And watch it rise_

 _Into your darkness_

 _I'll shine a light_

 _Bring your secrets, bring your scars_

 _Bring your glory, all you are_

 _Bring your daylight, bring your dark_

 _Share your silence_

 _Bring your honor, bring your shame_

 _All your madness, I will tame_

 _Won't you lay down, down your guard_

La música poco a poco empezaba a terminar, por lo cual Blu, Perla, Walter y Carla se detuvieron, algo agitados, a excepción de Blu que aún tenía energías para muchos bailes más. Para lo cual Perla se percató y solo le sonrió.

"¿Qué?"

"Como en los viejos tiempos" —dijo Perla.

 _Share your silence  
And unpack your heart._

Toda la gente del club aplaudió a Nico y Pedro por la increíble canción que habían cantado.

"Muy bien, gracias a todos. Aquí va la siguiente" —dijo Pedro por el micrófono y empezó a cantar la siguiente canción.

" _Ooh girl you're shining Like a 5th avenue diamond. And they don't make you like they used to._

 _You're never going out of style..."_

"Voy a tomar un poco de aire" —le dijo Blu a Perla.

"Ok, regresa pronto" — le respondió Perla, viendo como Blu salía del club. En la salida Blu se encontró con Rex quien aún seguía vigilando.

"Solo voy a tomar un poco de aire fresco" —exclamó Blu.

"Esta bien" —dijo Rex dejándolo salir.

Tan pronto como salió, Blu se fue volando rápidamente hacia la librería abandonada, que ahora es su guarida, una vez que llegó allí, tomó todo su equipo, se puso su traje, guardó sus cuchillos y se puso su traductor; ya listo se fue volando rápidamente hacia las favelas de Rio, donde localizaría al escondido contrabandista Hardson.

Luego de volar un tiempo, Blu logró encontrar el escondite de Hardson. Él vio un edificio grande, pero se detuvo al lado de una casa para echar un vistazo desde allí como estaban las cosas. Una vez que se puso en posición vio que había varios guardias a las afueras del edificio armados y también podía escuchar varias aves gritando.

"Entonces, supongo que no lo hiciste, ah" —se dijo Blu a sí mismo, mientras se preparaba física y mentalmente para entrar a la batalla, mientras tanto se ponía en una repisa que en el techo, mirando hacia el suelo —"Aquí vamos"

Blu se lanzo desde el techo en picada a bastante velocidad, justo a unos metros del suelo abrió sus alas, despegando y nivelándose, dirigiéndose directo hacia el guardia del lado derecho que se encontraba vigilando la puerta. El guardia lo vio venir, así que de inmediato sacó su arma y empezó a dispararle; sin embargo Blu era demasiado veloz, se movía de arriba abajo, de izquierda a derecha esquivando las balas de forma sorprendente. Antes de que llegara al guardia, saco sus patas y sus garras que eran mucho más grandes que antes y tan filosas como las de un águila, entonces se detuvo incrustando sus garras en los ojos del guardia, dejándolo ciego de por vida. El guardia gritaba de dolor, mientras Blu cerraba sus garras y arrancaba las pupilas del guardia, luego dejó al guardia en el suelo desangrándose y se lanzó al siguiente guardia.

El guardia lo vio venir y logró esquivarlo rápidamente, para luego golpearlo en la espalda y se estrellara contra el suelo. Blu recapacitó a tiempo, frenó su caída al suelo y aterrizó con estilo.

"Está bien"

Blu lo miró con detenimiento y se puso en posición de combate, el guardia vino hacia él, pero lo logro esquivar y luego trató de darle un golpe, como lo hizo la otra vez, pero Blu esta vez ya estaba listo, porque no siguió de largo, sino que se detuvo en el medio, por lo cual el cuello del guardia estaba completamente expuesto. Blu sacó su cuchillo grande y en tan solo un segundo le cortó el cuello al guardia, al igual que los anteriores.

Había aún diez guardias más en el pasillo de delante, cuidando la oficina de Hardson y la puerta de donde estaban las aves capturadas. Esos guardias escucharon los gritos de dolor de los guardias de afuera y en un movimiento rápido, la bulla paró. Todos los guardias miraron la puerta, y vieron el picaporte moverse lentamente. En ese momento, todos los guardias estaban tan nerviosos que comenzaron a disparar hacia la puerta sin ni siquiera haberse abierto, dispararon hasta quedarse sin municiones.

"Mi turno" —susurró Blu.

En un instante súbito, la puerta se abrió de golpe y Blu entró volando con varias piruetas. Todos los guardias intentaron recargar pero no fue útil, puesto que Blu tomó varios cuchillos balísticos de sus bolsillos y empezó a lanzarles con bastante fuerza a todos los guardias, estas parecían balas que atravesaban a los guardias por todas partes, cabeza, cuello, estómago y otras partes de sus cuerpos. Varios fueron cayendo poco a poco, hasta quedar solo quien por fin logró recargar, pero Blu ya se había adelantado.

Hardson estaba en la otra habitación bastante asustado, así que cogió su arma y apuntó la puerta de su oficina, estaba bastante asustado que su mano y su arma temblaban. Él escucho varios gritos de dolor, cuchillos cortando cosas y balas por doquier, pero los sonidos cada vez eran menos intensos. Blu los había acabado a todos cuando el ruido se detuvo.

"Oh no" —dijo Hardson muy asustado, las puertas se abrieron de un golpe y Blu entró caminando con su cuchillo grande en su espalda.

"¡¿Qué? ¿Eres solo un ave?!" —preguntó sorprendido Hardson, así sin esperar un segundo más Hardson apuntó a Blu y apretó el gatillo, pero antes de que saliera la bala Blu lanzó rápidamente su cuchillo contra el arma de Hardson, desarmándolo y dejándolo atónito, viendo como Blu agarró su cuchillo como un búmeran al frente suyo.

"¡Matt Hardson!" —habló Blu, dejando al mismo contrabandista helado y estático—"¡Le has fallado a Rio!"

En ese instante, Blu agarró su cuchillo y se impulsó velozmente hacia la cara del contrabandista y le clavó el cuchillo directamente en su cara, entre los dos ojos, matándolo instantáneamente, por lo que el cuerpo cayó al suelo por inercia.

* * *

Blu comenzó a despertarse poco a poco del desmayo por el dolor causado hace un rato. Él lentamente abrió los ojos y se percató que estaba en un lugar oscuro, así que le dio vistazo alrededor, y se dio cuenta que estaba en una húmeda y oscura cueva. Pero entonces recordó la herida que le habían causado hace un tiempo, lo que le ocasionó un dolor horrible, mientras veía un pequeño cuchillo clavado en su ala. Luego en ese instante, vio a un halcón ingresar por la entrada de la cueva quien lo empezó a mirar minuciosamente. Este llevaba una especie de capa negra

"¿Quién eres tú?" —preguntó Blu con miedo y inseguridad. El halcón solo se acercó a él, siguiéndolo mirando.

"¿Por qué me disparaste?" —volvió a preguntar Blu inseguro.

"To protect you" —respondió el halcón inclinándose y alcanzándole un recipiente con agua. Sin embagro Blu estaba cada vez más confundido y con miedo, no lo entendía y no sabía cómo decirle que no quería beber cosas de extraños, aparte que también vio que le alcanzó unas hierbas extrañas.

"Come on, drink" —dijo el halcón insistiendo con las hierbas y el agua.

Blu no sabía que decir o hacer, así que no se resistió y tomó las hierbas, no obstante una vez que las probó tenían un sabor horrible que casi se atraganta, así que agarró el agua y la tomó. En ese instante que terminó, el halcón le sacó el cuchillo lentamente de su ala haciendo que grite de dolor y se desmayara automáticamente.

Unas horas después, Blu se levantó algo mareado, aún sentía su ala adolorida y vio que esta estaba vendada con hojas y unas plantas medicinales. Luego al voltear, se percató que el halcón se encontraba durmiendo, por lo que trató de levantarse y logró hacerlo, para irse de inmediato de la cueva. Él empezó a correr por el bosque tratando de huir de ese halcón, estuvo corriendo sin ningún rumbo o destino, solo trataba de alejarse del halcón, no le importaba si se perdía, aunque era muy complicado seguir corriendo, ya que no podía volar. Entonces se detuvo un rato a descansar, por lo que estuvo observando a su alrededor para poder ver en donde se encontraba, hasta que sintió algo romperse debajo de su pata; en ese instante unas redes salieron de sus patas, atrapando a Blu en una trampa de cuerdas, Blu trató de cortarlas con su pico, pero fue inútil ya que estas eran cuerdas de aluminio.

"Demonios" —dijo Blu asustado, pensando no tanto en la trampa, sino en quienes lo habían puesto y que iban a hacer con él.

 **Continuará...**

 **Bueno espero que les haya gustado y también espero que dejen reviews, sin más que decir disfruten su semana que la mía se pone complicada con el comienzo de la vida universitaria D:**

 **R4**


	4. Bienvenido a casa (Parte 2)

**Que hay?**

 **Se que pasó bastante tiempo, pero así es la u amigos, te absorbe el tiempo, pero aún asi quedan huecos. Les dejo con una nueva actualización de este fic...**

 **Bienvenido a casa (Parte 2)**

 _"Mi nombre es Tyler Blu Gunderson. Durante 6 años estuve atrapado en una isla con un solo objetivo: sobrevivir. Ahora cumpliré el deseo de mi difunto amigo Tulio. Para usar la lista de nombres que me dio y acabar con todas las personas que están envenenando mi ciudad. Para hacer esto, debo convertirme en alguien más. Debo convertirme en algo más"_

Blu empezó a arrastrar el cuerpo de Matt Hardson fuera del edificio, este lo dejo a lado de los dos guardias que había dejado más antes.

"Listo, vamos a ver si el detective Herman puede resolver esto" —dijo Blu con una ligera sonrisa.

"Joder, la fiesta" —dijo Blu recordando y comenzando a volar a toda velocidad hacia el club de samba. Él había estado afuera del club por casi una hora, por lo que se puso a pensar que varias aves se podrían estar preocupando o preguntando donde estará.

* * *

Blu se había quedado dormido todo el tiempo que estuvo en la red que lo había atrapado, hasta que sintió algo frio que tocaba su pico, entonces abrió sus ojos lentamente y vio al halcón que lo había ayudado al lado suyo con su cuchillo al lado de su pico, provocando que se asuste.

"Fool" —dijo el halcón con su idioma que manejaba, viendo a Blu en la trampa y apuntándole con su arma—"This place is too dangerous for any one man to be alone"

El halcón retiró su arma de la cara de Blu y se alejó de él hacia un árbol que estaba a su lado, voló hacia la rama y cortó la soga que sostenía la red de la trampa, haciendo que Blu caiga al suelo.

"They'll kill you" —le advirtió el halcón aterrizando al frente de Blu y luego yéndose lentamente del lugar.

"Augh…demonios" —se quejó Blu tratando de zafarse de la cuerdas de las que estaba atado, una vez que lo hizo miró por todas partes y luego vio que empezaba a sentir escalofríos, hasta que aun vio no tan lejos al halcón, lo cual no tenía opción, por lo que empezó a seguirlo rápidamente.

Unos minutos más tarde, llegaron varias personas con armas y con aves también, estas eran rapaces y se percataron de que alguien había caído en la trampa, pero se había liberado, por lo que aun así era una pista de que alguien estaba como intruso o era una presa para su colección o podrías ser alguien que estaban buscando.

* * *

Blu regresó a su base en la biblioteca abandonada y guardó sus armas con su traje en los compartimientos. Luego se fue a la regadera que tenía y se limpió todo el líquido negro que tenía en su cuerpo. Después se secó y se arregló las plumas, para luego irse de regreso al club de samba. Se percató que estaba aún afuera el guardia Rex, así que empezó a bajar la velocidad de vuelo. Entonces aterrizó a unos metros de él, quien lo miraba algo curioso como si supiera algo o había pasado algo, pero Blu pretendió de que nada había pasado.

"Te tomaste un buen rato" —dijo Rex, mirando a Blu sospechosamente, a lo que Blu solo le sonrío y se rio un poco.

"Si lo sé, yo… yo necesitaba salir un rato de la fiesta. Supongo que aún no estoy listo para este ambiente aún, pero ya estoy bien ahora" —dijo Blu mientras caminaba lentamente de regreso a adentro.

Rex aún tenía dudas, pero lo dejo entrar de igual modo. Blu empezó a mirar a sus alrededores, había una especie de baile musical y todas las aves de Rio, hablaban o se divertían. Aunque no notó que Perla se estaba acercando a él.

"Hey, te he estado buscando" —dijo Perla tocando el hombro de Blu.

Blu saltó un poco de la sorpresa, ya que no pensó que lo molestarían en unos segundos.

"Oh hey, lo lamento, al parecer necesitaba más que un poco de aire de lo que pensé. Supongo que no solía festejar o hacer ese tipo de cosas"— dijo Blu, pensando que estaba mintiendo, pero luego se dio cuenta de que aún no estaba listo para volver a ser parte de la ciudad aún.

"¡Hey esta bien, además estoy lista para dejar esta fiesta!" —exclamó Perla, su voz sonaba como si estuviera pasada de copas o de tragos.

"Suena bien, vamos" —dijo Blu, agarrando a Perla gentilmente, mientras la ayudaba a caminar.

Blu caminó afuera de club de samba solo con Perla apoyada a su tras. Ellos continuaron caminando alrededor del mercado de frutas, estaba silencioso, solo se oía la bula del club de samba y la pequeña brisa.

"Hey Blu… ¿piensas…pensaste alguna vez en regresar a casa? —preguntó Perla intrusivamente, sin pensar lo que decía porque estaba ebria.

"Perla… por favor no quiero hablar sobre la isla" —respondió Blu.

"Porque no entiendo que…"—trató de decir Perla, pero fue interrumpido por Blu.

"Porque en la isla, hubo varias veces que pensé que iba a morir o pensé que estaba muerto, Perla no entiendes lo que es perder a alguien que estuvo toda tu vida junto a ti y se queda atorado donde sea por más de seis años" —exclamó Blu enojado por la instrucción de Perla.

Perla respondió rápidamente y también estaba un poco sobresaltada, pero aun no era capaz de usar apropiadamente las palabras.

"Sabes… Tú estabas… muerto… pensé que te había perdido para siempre…"— ella volteó a ver a Blu con enojo—"Al parecer si te pedí"

"Perla, lo siento… no quise…"

"NO! Sabes…"— Perla le dio la espalda completamente molesta—"Cuando escuché la noticia de que el barco se había hundido. Linda, Tulio y tú estaban muertos. Y es algo con lo cual he tenido que lidiar. Y luego regresas a casa como si nada, como si todo estuviera normal"

"Perla, yo…"

"Solo no…solo no hables más. Tengo algo que mostrarte" —dijo Perla despegando hacia el cielo, un poco mareada.

Blu la siguió, a pesar de los problemas de Perla, que tenía al volar por el efecto del alcohol. Eventualmente los dos guacamayos fueron a un acantilado, con una lápida mirando el acantilado, escrito en ella "Que en paz descanse Blu Gunderson". Blu quería decir algo, pero sus emociones le negaban hacerlo.

"Todos los días, yo venía acá y hablaba contigo… Porque pensaba que estabas muerto" —dijo Perla, sonando cansada y quebrada.

"Y todos los días lloraba, porque había perdido una parte de mi corazón que ya no podía recuperar nunca más" —la voz de Perla comenzaba a bajar su volumen y a decaer.

"Entonces la próxima vez que digas que no quieres hablar sobre eso, recuerda que… que…" —Perla estaba a punto de terminar, pero se desmayó del cansancio y el dolor emocional.

"¿Perla?" —Blu miró a la durmiente guacamaya.

En ese momento, Blu suspiró y tomó a Perla, y empezó a volar en dirección a su hogar. Después de diez minutos, él llegó a la casa del ave, Blu vio a Walter y los niños sentados allí hablando sobre una nueva lámpara que les habían traído para que les den luz. Él aterrizó en la parte trasera, donde Walter y los niños miraron a Blu, mientras él sonreía.

"Oh, lo siento Blu… no deseaba que no la hubieras visto así. Ella lo estaba llevando tan bien" —le dijo Walter a Blu, pero parcialmente hablando a él mismo.

"¿Lo?" —preguntó Blu con curiosidad. Walter sacudió su cabeza ligeramente, ya que al parecer había escuchado lo último; así que suspiró y habló calmadamente.

"Cuando tu moriste… Perla recurrió a algo que pudiera llenar y ahogar ese sufrimiento, pero eso le llevo a un problema más grande, ella entró en un problema de adicción al alcohol, esto fue su primera noche volviendo de nuevo a tomar después de hace mucho, quizás después de un año"

"No puede ser. No lo sabía" —dijo Blu preocupado.

"Tú nunca sabes qué tipo de problema o sufrimiento, puede causarle una muerte a alguien" —dijo Walter mirando fijamente a Blu a los ojos.

En las favelas de Rio, habían dos loros grises africanos entrando a un abandonado laboratorio ilícito de humanos, a dentro estaban varias aves, algunas hacían una especie de droga, otras haciendo guardia y otras hablando entre ellas. Ellos se acercaron a un guacamayo de alas azules, parado en media de la fábrica, entonces el ave albiazul habló primero.

"¿Ustedes deben ser Vladimir y Antonio?" —preguntó el ave.

"Da y tú debes Lucas, la perra del jefe" — lo insultó Vladimir con su acento ruso fuerte, a lo que Lucas los miró de forma decepcionante y molesta.

"Escuchen bien, el jefe los contrató a ustedes para vigilar a los humanos policías y sus estupideces que hagan que están tratando de descubrirnos y vaya que lo han hecho bien, teniendo buenos beneficios, así que necesito algo de ustedes para completar la fórmula de la droga que estoy haciendo" —Lucas los miró de forma retadora.

"¿Qué quieres que hagamos?" —preguntó Antonio curioso.

"Quiero que me traigan todo el alcohol que puedan del club de samba que está en el mercado de frutas" —dijo Lucas mezclando varias compuestos y soluciones.

"Quieres que robemos el alcohol de ese club" —dijo Vladimir.

"¿Qué no escucharon bien?, quiero todas las bebidas, todo el alcohol de ese lugar ahora mismo" —dijo Lucas levantando un poco la voz.

"¿Y que ganamos nosotros?"

"El 5 por ciento de las ganancias de las drogas" —propuso Lucas.

"El 30 por ciento" —contra propuso Vladimir.

"El 7 por ciento"

"El 20 por ciento"

"El 10 por ciento"

"El 15 por ciento y no le decimos al jefe que está haciendo un trato a sus espaldas" —dijo al final Antonio amenazándolo.

"Trato, pero lo quiero esta noche sino, se cancela" —aceptó Lucas.

"Bien, pero sabe que habrá varias aves, son las 3 de la mañana y…"—dijo Vladimir, peor fue interrumpido por Lucas abruptamente.

"¡NO me interesa! No me importa que haya aves o que tengan que hacer para robar todo ese alcohol que necesito ahora, no me importa si matan a alguien o si destruyen ese lugar, solo quiero todo el alcohol ya"

"Como quieras, vamos" —dijo Antonio y se fue volando del lugar junto a Vladimir a un cuarto trasero, donde habían varias aves escarlatas y un montón de armas.

"Amigos es hora de divertirnos" —dijo Vladimir a los 10 guacamayos que estaban allí armados y listos para partir.

* * *

Blu estaba sentado de nuevo en la cueva mirando el cuaderno en blanco que le habían dado, hasta que encontró una foto en donde estaba con Linda, Tulio, Perla y los niños. En unos segundos después, llegó el halcón sujetando una especie de jaula artesanal con un ratón pequeño y luego lo puso al lado de Blu.

"Kill it and feed yourself" —dijo el halcón yéndose a hacer otra cosa.

"¿Qué…qué se supone que debo hacer con eso?" —preguntó Blu confundido.

"Kill the mouse" —dijo el halcón mirándolo y continuando con lo que estaba haciendo.

"Eso significa ratón" —dijo Blu aún más confundido.

"¡Kill it!" —dijo el halcón levantando la voz.

"¡Yo no hablo inglés!" —exclamó Blu casi gritando y harto de que le hable así.

El halcón lo miró y sacó su cuchillo para ponerlo o guardarlo por allí, mientras que Blu solo lo ignoró y siguió mirando la foto.

"Lo siento Perla, lo lamento niños, no podré llegar a casa"

* * *

Blu regresó a su búnker que estaba escondido en la biblioteca abandonada. Él estaba tan enojado consigo mismo, ¿cómo podía dejar que algo como una emoción pueda tomar control de él? ¿Cómo podía haber pensado que todo iba a estar bien? Cuan estúpido había sido al respecto.

"¡Maldición!" —gritó Blu de cólera.

Blu se fue a su ambiente de entrenamiento, tomó su tronco de pelea y empezó a pegarle tan fuerte como pudo, luego practicó golpes y piruetas en el aire, haciendo volteretas y esquivando los obstáculos peligrosos que había puesto para practicar. Respirando pesadamente en furia y continuando en la práctica de sus técnicas de lucha, pensando en todas las cosas que había hecho y con todo lo que estaba cargando. Blu estaba seguro que tenía sus propios demonios dentro suyo.

Por mientras, en el club de samba Rex seguía vigilando la puerta del club, hasta que unas dos aves salieron de la sombra de un callejón y se acercaron al guardia del club.

"¿Ustedes quienes son?" —preguntó Rex, esperando que respondan, pero no lo hicieron—"Cómo sea, ya nadie puede entrar a esta hora, solo salir"

"Mmm es una pena…nos hubiera gustado entrar de la manera fácil" —dijo uno de los guacamayos que era Vladimir, mientras que uno tras otro guacamayo salía de las sombras hasta ser diez. Esto puso nervioso a Rex, ya que algunas aves estaban armadas.

"Pero será de la manera difícil" —dijo otro de los guacamayos que era Antonio, mientras que tres guacamayos atacaron a Rex quien trató de defenderse todo lo posible, pero eran tres contra uno y uno de ellos lo no golpeó en el estómago dejándolo sin aire, otro en el pico sacándole sangre y el último utilizó su arma para golpearlo por detrás y dejarlo noqueado.

"Entren" —ordenó Antonio a los otros siete guacamayos junto con Vladimir que ingresen al club.

Los guacamayos escarlata entraron con Vladimir empujando a todas las aves, hasta llegar al medio de toda la conglomeración, algunas aves se percataron que estaban armadas y empezaron a irse, pero la otras que no solo seguían festejando, hasta que Vladimir levantó su arma y disparó al techo.

"¡Todos fuera, sino quieren morir!" —amenazó Vladimir, provocando el caos en el club y haciendo que se vayan todos por miedo y pánico, también lograron escapar Nico y Pedro, ya que no podían hacer nada con dos guacamayos armados.

"¡Llévense todo el alcohol que puedan!" —ordenó Antonio, mientras los guacamayos obedecían y empezaban a llevarse todo el alcohol del lugar en bolsas. Luego de un rato de haber ya desaparecido todo el bar y la despensa de alcohol, empezaron a llevar las bolsas al laboratorio solo quedando 4 escarlata y Antonio.

"Jefe, el cargamento ya fue trasladado al laboratorio, asi que…¿qué hacemos ahora?" —preguntó uno de los guacamayos escarlata.

"Mmmm, déjame ver…huh sencillo, este lugar no es nada sin alcohol, por lo que entonces quebrará, que les parece si acabamos con su miseria" —dijo Antonio.

"Sí señor, buena idea" —dijo otro escarlata"

"Bien señor, entonces ¿Qué hacemos?" —preguntó otro escarlata.

"Mmmm… Quémenlo" —dijo Antonio yéndose del lugar.

"Sí jefe" —dijeron los guacamayos y empezaron a poner combustible por todas partes. Al final salieron del lugar y prendieron un fósforo dejándolo caer al pequeño hilo de combustible que salía del lugar, provocando que se prenda todo el club y estallándolo por completo, el fuego poco a poco consumía el sitio y se esparcía por el mercado minuto tras minuto, hasta que alguien llamó a los bomberos y vinieron a apagar el incendio antes que suceda una tragedia.

Pedro y Nico solo miraban de lejos como los bomberos apagaban el incendio y trataban de asimilar que su preciado club había desaparecido para siempre, estaban completamente destrozados que ya no quisieron ver más que se fueron volando del lugar mientras el sol empezaba a salir e iluminar poco a poco la ciudad de Rio.

* * *

El halcón se sentó e hizo una pequeña fogata para poder cocinar su cena que era conejo que había atrapado.

"¿Qué es eso?" —preguntó Blu viendo como el halcón prepara su presa a la leña. El halcón no respondió solo siguió concentrado en su comida.

"Bueno, tengo mucha hambre, así que iré a buscar una fruta por ahí" —dijo Blu levantándose y caminando hacia la salida.

El halcón vio que Blu se dirigía a la salida y lo cogió de su pata y lo lanzó contra el suelo, impidiendo que salga.

"Augh…pero ¡Qué te pasa! Solo quiero salir a comer algo" —dijo Blu levantándose del suelo.

"Fool, you don't understand…It's dangerous outside and the fruits are poisoned…so…"—le advirtió el halcón y al final le hizo una seña al ratón que estaba enjaulado y con sus alas hizo mimicas de ahorcar y luego de comer—"Kill it"

Blu miró al ratón confundido y luego interpretó recién lo que quería decir el halcón.

"No voy a matar al ratón…soy herbívoro" —dijo Blu algo molesto.

"Kill it or die" —dijo el halcón hacienda las mímicas de matar al ratón y luego de degollarse el cuello, Blu no dijo nada solo se quedó sentado mirando al pequeño roedor.

Pasaron unas horas en la cueva y Blu ya no podía soportar el hambre, así que volvió a insistir al halcón.

"Hey, por favor necesito comer una fruta aunque sea, estoy hambriento" —dijo Blu algo débil, mirando al halcón que estaba al parecer haciendo otra trampa.

En ese momento, el halcón dejó lo que estaba haciendo y se fue para la parte oscura de la cueva, donde sacó un mango similar al de Blu, luego cogió una pequeña lagartija que estaba por ahí en el suelo, la puso en una piedra, después abrió el mango y dejo caer una gotas de su jugo en la lagartija. No pasaron ni cinco segundos, cuando la lagartija empezó a desintegrarse, volviéndose negra y apestosa, como si se descompusiera. Esto provocó que Blu vomitara lo poco que le quedaba en su estómago, lo cual apenas era agua y otro que otro sólido.

"You're very lucky, fool…now kill it" —dijo el halcón volviendo a hacer lo que estaba hacienda.

"No he matado nada, antes" —dijo Blu limpiándose el pico, un poco más débil que antes. El halcón solo seguía haciendo sus cosas.

Blu vio al ratón en la jaula y se puso a pensar que no tenía salida, el fruto que comió lo hubiera matado, por suerte no pasó eso; por lo que tenía que matar al ratón. Entonces abrió la jaula, agarró al ratón con su pata y con la otra agarró su cuello, lo único que dijo fue "Lo siento", para luego romperle el cuello al ratón y después mirar sus garras cubiertas de sangre, haciendo algo que nunca hizo antes, algo que ya quedaría marcado para siempre y que no habría vuelta a atrás.

 **Continuará...**

 **Bueno eso fue todo por ahora, espero que les haya gustado porque cada vez se pondrá mejor jeje**

 **No se olviden de dejar reviews y nos vemos la próxima**

 **R4**


End file.
